The Meluya Intro
by Den Roze
Summary: Long time ago, on earth, stood the very first civilization. Many feared them including gods. But, they fall and the history from their kingdom remains a mystery. This is the story of the teen boy whose power awoken. My first story.


**My first story. I own this story because I made this up from my IMAGINATION. For those who might know the actual word of Meluya please don't flame me. This come from my mind long ago and today I decide to write it. WARNING, CONTAIN CHANGES FROM THE HISTORY OF THE CIVILIZATION AND EARTH. Changes of magic is included too or might.**

**The Introduction Of Meluya Clan**

Long time ago, about 20 000 years ago, there stood the very first civilization, one great kingdom, one humans clan that ruled this kingdom is called Meluya Clan and were feared by foreign normal humans (meaning some tribe or early people who doesn't know their power) and supernatural being (ie: devil, ghost, angel, spirits, youkai) even the gods feared it (of course the almighty god is an exception). But still, the gods respect this great kingdom and Meluya clan. It is not because of fear, but because the people of the kingdom including these Meluya worship a god. They did not forget about god who give them grace. The people enjoy luxury and goods there. Being the most cleverer and intelligence humans, they sure was envied by foreigner.

That time, people in earth does not know about magic. They are ignorance compare to the Meluya. But, does Meluya use magic? No they didn't. Then, why they afraid of Meluya?

Why the Meluya Clan was feared is not because of the man power, but because they possess and mastered the manipulation of energy and power of the mind. Being taught in controlling the physical power, spiritual power, and manipulation of nature or using the power of nature they mastered it and some Meluya can take only a month to mastered it or less.

Everytime war occurs, the Meluya stood in battlefield defending their kingdom, defending their people (normal humans), defeating many foolish tribe who wish to steal their secret, the art of energy manipulation.

But these people doesn't know the most powerful power ever existed in Meluya. The power is not to be said, the power to destroy the earth or the power to kill gods. This power is only possessed by one Meluya, the kingdom's ruler, in certain generation of the clan's main branch, existed the power to fulfill a wish. This power only comes to the main branch of the clan and the one possessing it will rule the kingdom until another Meluya with same power born and know how to use this gifted power. The ruler too was called 'Wish Granter' since he can fulfill his people wishes if he want and his own wishes. This is the power that gods fear since only god should possess this power. But they begin to respect as the Wish Granter does not use this power for his own greed or to threat the gods or kill any beings or trying to replace gods with him because he only use the wish to balance the world and that of universe. This is the ultimate power of the is the kingdom that was blessed and gifted by gods.

As time passes, normal people began to develop a civilization and soon building a large army. They wage war to the Meluya's kingdom. But sadly, they were defeated. Meluya only suffer a small wound or injury and very less lost of soldier.

He to whom the goods given grace, then it will return to the original.

Meluya clan did not last long. Soon, betrayal emerge from the clan's side branch. They envied the main branch and wish to take the throne. At the 12th generation of the main branch, the last year of Meluya's reign over their great kingdom, civil war occurs in the kingdom. The kingdom suffer a great casualty. Innocent people died because of the war and other civilization took this advantage as chances to take their secrets and killing them in the process. This war lasted for sometime and Meluya suffer a very great loss. Many early civilization took the advantage and killed them and taken their luxury, goods and knowledge.

Gods can only watch them since they were to forbidden by Meluya's 12th leader from intervened the battle. He thinks that this is the time, that Meluya had to fall.

And that is when magic was created. They can't easily manipulated the energy because they are not gifted like the Meluya. They create spell, mantra and chant so they can use the power of Meluya. But one thing is certain, they can't use the full capacity of energy like Meluya do.

Only few Meluya survived the great war. These humans ran to somewhere in Asia. There they began to live as normal humans. Only few can use Meluya power since they married to a native people there. Mixed blood only gives a very small chance that the new generation's power of Meluya will awoken. Very few and very few of them realized the awoken power in them. Sadly, the 12th leader died because of the god's will. No new generation that possess the power of Wish Granter was born afterward.

The Meluya falls after 12 000 years of reign and feared by humans and supernatural being.

But he predicts that the 13th generation will emerge in new era of technology (21st century).

This is the story of the teenage boy who had a deep wish to experience new thing. His god already have a plan for him. It is what the 12th predict. He will goes to the place where it is impossible for humans to go, to another world, another dimension.

This is the story of Meluya. What that is given prosperity will then be returned to original.

* * *

So this is my story of Meluya. Might continue later. Making this chapter take me about 2 hour. Is that fast or slow? The phrase " He to whom the goods given grace, then it will return to the original" I tried to make something that we don't own things forever since that thing we have to let go someday.


End file.
